


The Drive Home.

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choir AU, F/M, Show Choir AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn’t help but feel a bit stunned. Making out with Levi in his car was the last thing you had expected to happen that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drive Home.

**Author's Note:**

> So this may or may not be inspired by true events, cough cough. After a performance one night my show choir and I really did do dirty dancing in a parking lot to "Rude Boy," and from that I just got inspiration for this story.

You laughed hysterically as Connie made Reiner hold his ankles so he could twerk in a handstand. You and the rest of your show choir friends were in a parking lot, music blasting from Hange Zoe’s car. In order to raise money, your show choir would perform at private and public events across the county, and you had just finished one performance at city hall. But since it was a Thursday night, and there’s the unspoken rule about not going to Denny’s on any night but Friday and Saturday, you all decided to dance in the dark parking lot of city hall.

“OWWWWWW, work it baby!” Sasha laughed at Connie, pulling a wad of bills from her wallet and making it rain on him. You giggled as you spun around, allow the skirt of your red, sequin-covered dress to rise. You were aware everyone could now see your black, booty-short pair of spandex, but you didn’t care. Being in show choir and having to constantly change in front of boys made you lose all your modesty. Not that you had a lot to begin with. And with your crush nearby, you kind of hoped he'd look at the short-shorts you were revealing to the world. 

You could see Annie and Armin in a swing dancing battle with Eren and Mikasa. Hange was doing something that vaguely looked like tap dancing while Bertolt Hoover did simple and small dance moves beside her. Ymir was grinding on Krista, much to the blonde’s girl’s embarrassment. Jean and Marco were doing their usual crazy antics of doing perfect flips, and then doing something dorky like waddling around like penguins. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. 

That is, except for senior Levi Ackerman, who was leaning against his car, clearly wanting to go home but having to wait for his younger brother and sister. Even though he had a sour look on his face, you couldn’t help but notice how attractive he looked in his black slacks and button down shirt. The silver glitter pinstripes down his vest complimented his eyes perfectly, and his red satin tie went well with your dress. He definitely rocked the show choir uniform. And, much to your irritation, every time you tried to get his attention, whether it was with suggestive dancing or singing loudly near him, he was always looking in the other direction. The song started to fade out, and he looked up towards the sky, silently mouthing a thank you. 

“All right, Mikasa, Eren, time to go home,” he told them, digging his keys out of his pockets. They groaned, giving him a pleading look. 

“Can’t we stay for a little longer?” Eren asked. 

“No. I’m fucking tired and I just want to go home and go to bed,” Levi replied. 

“I can drive them home, Levi,” Hange offered as she fiddled with her iPod, trying to pick a good song. “You can go home and be a party pooper, and I’ll make sure Eren and Mikasa get home safely.” 

“Thanks. I’ll see you two later, and Hange, I expect them back in one piece,” he said. 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm not gonna kill them,” Hange replied. Her speakers started blasting music, the newest song pumping the air. Everyone cheered as “Rude Boy” started playing. The faintest “Tch, I fucking hate Rihanna,” could be heard from Levi as he rolled his eyes and went to get situated in his car. You don’t know what came over you. Maybe it was the loud, pulsing music that spurred on adrenaline through your veins. Maybe it was the atmosphere with every dancing like complete idiots. Maybe it was the post-performance high. Maybe it was your own feelings, being fed up with your secret crush on Levi and him never noticing you. But whatever the reason, you decided to act as soon as he got ready to go. 

You stood in front of Levi’s car, singing along the loudest you could without ruining your throat. He gave you a confused and irritated look from the driver’s seat of his car. Your friends were cheering you on as you danced and sang provocatively in front of Levi’s car, performing for only him. He put his car into park and sighed, giving you a dirty look. But with your friends screaming for you to keep going, you ignored his look and kept dancing. Your hands grasped at the sequined fabric of your dress, pulling the hem up to your thighs as you climbed onto the hood of his car. Catcalls joined the music as you tried to sensuously crawl on his car. Levi rolled his eyes and said something you couldn’t hear. He threw open his door and stormed over to you, grabbing your waist and hauling you off of his car. 

“What, didn’t you enjoy the show?” you cheekily teased him, smiling at him. 

“You need Jesus,” he told you, letting go of you. His comment made you feel embarrassed, making you realize that what you just did was kind of stupid. 

“I think _you’re_ the one that needs to go home and get some sleep, [First],” Reiner commented, still holding Connie’s ankles. 

“Why, what time is it?” you asked. 

“Thirty minutes ‘till midnight,” Annie informed you, checking her watch. 

“Shit! I need to get home! My parents are going to kill me if I’m not back by twelve!” you groaned. 

“If you promise not to be an idiot, I can give you a ride home,” Levi offered, making your cheeks flare with color. _My ride home is the boy I unsuccessfully tried to seduce. Great. But, maybe it’d be a good chance to spend some quality time with him,_ you mused. 

“I promise,” you replied somewhat meekly, grabbing your bag. 

“All right, get in.” Without further ado, he got back in his car, shutting the driver’s side door and getting buckled in. 

“Bye, guys!” you waved as you hurried over to the passenger’s side, getting in and shutting the door before he could drive off without you. He started driving before you even buckled in. “I really appreciate you giving me a ride, Levi,” you told him. 

“It’s nothing. I wanted to go, you need to get home. It was a happy coincidence,” he brushed it off. 

“Yeah, it really was,” you agreed. You paused, waiting for him to say something. He didn’t. “So, uh, how is the whole applying to colleges thing going?” 

“It’s going, I guess. It’s nothing really special,” he said. 

“Did you apply anywhere out of state?” you asked. 

“Yeah, I applied to the Sina Academy of Music,” he answered. 

“Oh, that’s cool!” you replied enthusiastically, hoping to get him engaged in a conversation. 

“Yeah.” Silence. “So, what was that about? Back there in the parking lot?” 

“What do you mean?” you asked, your nerves starting to beat on your stomach. 

“Dancing like a stripper and then crawling on my car.” 

“Oh.” 

“It just didn’t seem like you. Were you trying to impress someone, or something?” he asked, slowly come to a halt at a stop sign. You bit your lip, looking out onto the dark street. 

“Y-yeah,” you replied. The car started moving again. 

“It’s none of my business, and I can’t tell you what you can or can’t do, but trying to be sexy on a car that wants to move is a very bad idea.” He paused. “Who were you trying to show off for?” 

“I-I . . . er . . .” you beat around the bush. You could feel his eyes on you. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I was just curious,” he said. 

“No, no, it’s fine,” you told him. “I-I just didn’t see the question coming, is all.” 

“So, who was it?” You inhaled deeply, trying to calm the butterflies in your stomach. 

“I . . . it was you,” you murmured. The only sounds in the air were the heater and the soft hum of the road beneath you two. Levi pulled over, parking on the sidewalk of a residential area. “I, um, my house is still . . . I can, uh, I can walk the rest of the way, I guess,” you said sheepishly as he put the car in park. _Fantastic. This just went fucking fantastic._ You grabbed the door handle, ready to leave. Levi put a hand on your shoulder. 

“I’m not making you walk home from here. I just wanted to pull over so we could really talk,” he explained, turning in his seat to really face you. You didn’t mirror him. 

“There’s not really much to talk -” his hand placed itself firmly on your cheek, turning your head. Before you could say anything more, he placed a chaste, warm kiss on your lips. 

“I . . . You should know, I fucking _suck_ with words,” he explained as adrenaline trickled into your veins. 

“I, well, you got your point across pretty well with no words,” you said, turning to face him. You pulled him into another kiss. His lips meshed with yours, sending more jolts of energy and warmth through your body. You placed your arms on his shoulders while his hands rested on your waist, holding you tenderly. Finally you both broke away for air, and you couldn’t help but feel a bit stunned. Making out with Levi in his car was the last thing you had expected to happen that night. 

“I. So, uh, I’d like to do this whole dating thing with you,” he said slowly, almost nervously. Chuckling, you kissed his nose. 

“I’d really like to do this whole dating thing with you too,” you replied, diving back into another kiss. 

You didn’t make it home before curfew.


End file.
